Hard Hatt
Hard Hatt is the sixth episode of the first season of Sudrian Stories. Plot On the North Western Railway, Sir Topham Hatt was not known for hiring the smartest workers, and it could easily be seen. Whether it be signalmen sleeping on the job, workers not noticing broken signals, or keeping trains running when there was a runaway, the employees were even more daft as their boss. This was really noticeable on a hot day, some workmen were arranging trains. "Why do we have to wear these vests?" Asked one. "I don't know, it makes no sense!" Added another. Stanley arrived, obviously confused. "Why do you even wear them? There's no dress code for workers on the North Western Railway besides safety equipment!" He said, but the workmen ignored him. "I have an idea!" A workman suggested. "What?" Another asked. "We go on strike!" The workmen all liked the idea, and decided to do it. Later on in the day, Sir Topham Hatt and Winston returned to Knapford after inspecting a damaged trackbed near Suddery. "What's all that noise, sir?" Winston asked. "Good question." Sir Topham Hatt said. But, the two got their answer as they saw angry passengers and engines heading toward them. "I need to get to work!" A passenger shouted. "My trucks aren't coupled!" James hissed. Many complaints were all heading towards Sir Topham Hatt, and he eventually was fed up. "SILENCE!" He screamed, this shut up everyone. "What is the problem?" He calmly asked. Gordon groaned. "The workmen are on strike." Sir Topham Hatt sighed. "Well, I apologize for the inconvenience, everyone. I will discuss the problem with the workmen." Protesting around the yard, the workmen were shouting and complaining about their outfits. "No new outfit, lower profit!" They said as they stormed around the yard. That chant makes no sense. Sir Topham Hatt thought as he stomped to the workmen. "What is going on here?!" He demanded. "We want cooler outfits!" They shouted. Sir Topham Hatt groaned at the idea, "You don't need to wear all those layers! I can't comprehend why you all wear the same outfit. It's ridiculous!" He scolded, but once again, the workmen didn't listen. Walking back into the station, Sir Topham Hatt made an announcement. "I will have to arrange the trains. I hope you all understand, and we apologize for any inconvenience." Henry, Gordon, and James all looked at each other, obviously doubtful. Back in the yards, Sir Topham Hatt was coupling up trucks and setting points all day. "Boy, this is hard!" He said as ran back and forth. "Come on, I need my coaches!" Gordon shouted to Sir Topham Hatt. "Oh, just a moment!" He replied. After a long, hard day, Sir Topham Hatt could barely even walk, and fell asleep inside of a truck. But, a bit later, Edward and Toby, who had been talking, passed by. "Uh, sir?" Toby said. This immediately woke Sir Topham Hatt up. Screaming. "What time is it?!" "About 10:30 PM." Edward said, "Why are you even here?" "Oh, dear. The workmen went on strike, so I've been doing their jobs. They're mad about me letting them wear vests, despite the fact they don't need to!" He explained. Edward and Toby both looked at each other, both were confused. "I have an idea!" Toby suggested. "What?" Sir Topham Hatt asked. Toby chuckled. "Just make a new dress code that is a layer or two with good air flow." He said. "Toby, you're a genius!" Sir Topham Hatt exclaimed. The next day, Sir Topham Hatt told the workmen about Toby's idea. They immediately celebrated, and he then went to go rest in his office. Because of Toby's idea, the workmen never complained about dress code again, at least until Winter. Characters *Edward *Gordon *James *Toby *Stanley *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (Does not speak) *Oliver (Cameo) *Emily (Cameo) *Charlie (Cameo) *Bear (Cameo) *Toad (Cameo) Trivia *Instead of Knapford Yards, Sir Topham Hatt was originally meant to work at Ffarqhuar Quarry instead. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 1